A conventional peeling machine is provided with a rotation cylinder to which a work of round rod is inserted, and a tool holder attached to the rotation cylinder and freely slidable along the radial direction of the rotation cylinder (refer to patent document 1, for example).
This conventional peeling machine, as shown in FIG. 7, is provided with a pressing member 93 attached to a rotation cylinder 90 and freely slidable along an axial direction X of the rotation cylinder 90, and constructed as that a pressing face 93a of the pressing member 93 and a pressure-receiving face 92a of the tool holder 92 are made sliding with inclination on a longitudinal face parallel to a sliding direction Y of the tool holder 92, and the tool holder 92 is moved to a radial inner side Rb on the longitudinal face by sliding the pressing member 93 to an axial outer side Xa.
Further, to solve the problem that a cutting tip 95 and the tool holder 92 are damaged because the tool holder 92 on an upper position after the rotation slides downward (to the radial inner side Rb) by self weight and contacts other tool holders, a hitching member 98, always elastically pushed to the radial outer side Ra by a spiral spring 99, is disposed on a base member 91 attached to the rotation cylinder 90 and holding the tool holder 92 as to freely slide along the radial direction R, the hitching member 98 is hitched to an end portion of a back face groove 92g of the tool holder 92, and the tool holder 92 is always elastically pushed to the radial outer side Ra to prevent the movement to the radial inner side Rb by self weight.